Rainy Nights
by Collybear
Summary: A orphaned girl with an extraordinary mind has nowhere to sleep. What will happen when she breaks into Wammy's house? She taken in to train as L's successor, along with three others: Matt, Mello, and the one that really caught her eye, Near. NearxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Rainy Nights**

Rainy nights in Winchester, such as these, were not safe for a girl like the one wandering around now. She was maybe around 10, even she didn't know, but it was somewhere around that. No matter her age she was still very under-nourished and small, probably no more than 4"3', 4"5' at the most. Her white blond hair had not been cut in many years, it now hung around her mid thigh very unevenly. Nor had her hair been washed, so she looked more like a brunette then a blond, but it still slightly showed. Her eyes were blood shot so badly the green coloring was hardly visible. But it was there.

She approached the towering wrought-iron fence and looked to the other side. She could she shelter! There was a piece of the roof of an old building sticking out, away from the building creating a space where the down pour of rain couldn't get at her. She worked her way slowly around the fence finding the entrance. When she did, she didn't like what she saw. There was a huge electrical lock on the door. It was a simple number code but without the number she couldn't get in and this was no cheap lock. Hitting it with a rock would only work to get off the cover.

And thats what she did. With one good bang the cover fell to the ground and the inner workings were exposed. Wires criss-crossed everywhere in every color, as she had thought it would be it was complicated. Her fingers worked quickly pulling at the wires and taking certain ones out of their attachments all together. After about only a minute of tweaking the gate swung open quietly and racked against the fence as it hit it.

She snook silently on to the property and closed the gate behind her. No one would need to know she was here. She would leave early in the morning before anyone could find her at her hiding spot. She circled back to where she had seen her spot and something was there that wasn't there before. A roll up mat and inexpensive sleeping bag were rolled out as if waiting for her. Who could have known she was there? She didn't care about that at the moment. She had a dry place to sleep and if someone saw her coming and put out a bed they obviously didn't care if she slept there.

She lay down in the warm sleeping bag and was asleep in seconds. A shadow emerged from around the corner of the building and sat down beside her.

XDXDXDXDXD

An old man stared out the window of his old run down orphanage for the gifted. Outside that window he saw his next candidate. A thin, blond haired girl. She was completely lost and alone. He could tell she had caught sight of their make-shift rain shelter, a glimmer of hope for those smart enough to get inside the premises. She made her way to the gate of the orphanage and the elderly man followed, watching her through various windows. She made quick work of the sophisticated lock. This was obviously the next candidate for L's successor.

"Near. Would you mind going to place those sleeping things out under the ledge." The old man commanded. A young boy, probably the same age as the girl he was going to help, got off the ground. He had a little toy robot in his hand which he dropped to pick up a rolled up mat and sleeping bag. He stepped out of the room closely followed by the man himself.

As the girl let her head rest on the ground to sleep, the man stepped around the corner of the building.

"Yes, you are next in line."


	2. Chapter 2

Rainy Nights

Chapter 2

The small girl awoke the morning far earlier than anyone would ever want to, the sun was still pushing its way over the horizon. The first thing she noticed was a large tray of food beside her, consisting of ; 2 pieces of buttered toast, an apple, a small plate of eggs and a bottle of water. The next thing she noticed was a old man sitting in a chair reading a book. He was dressed in a long black trench coat and black dress pants his whirt showed white from underneath. Who was this?

"Oh, your awake. Go ahead and eat, you look as if you need it."He looked out over his book. The girl looked at the man from every view, seeing if there was any intent to harm showing on his ancient, wrinkled face. She could see none so she accepted the food gratefully. It was better then any thing she'd had in the past years, even tough she knew it was quite plan for any other person. She savored each bit, letting what little flavor there was in the toast, wash away the horrid taste of her last, garbage bin, meal. With in minutes all the food and water was gone and she was feeling better than ever. It was amazing what good rest and a full stomach could do.

The man in the chair marked his page in the book and tucked it away in his coat."Very well. Now that your finished eating, I have an offer for you. My name is Watari. I run this orphanage, but not everyone is allowed here." Watari was cut off by the girl snide comment. "I made be a kid but I'm not as dumb as you would think. So stop talking to me like a kid, I understand everything you say perfectly." She shot at him. He merely smiled and continued. It didn't seam that he was at all shock by the response.

"Well. That only strengthens my beliefs. You seem strong. Now as I said, my name is Watari. The orphanage behind you was constructed by myself to find and train a successor for the detective, L. Only gifted children are accepted here and we believe you to be exceptionally talented. Seeing as the lock you broke cleanly last night can not be broken by most professionals and other children either find a way over the fence, break the lock with an object or don't try at all. Never once has someone confronted the lock that way.

"We would like to offer you a place here. You would be tested to see if you were gifted enough to be L's successor and if not we would put you in normal classes. Normal for Wammy's House that is. Do you accept?" She shrugged and thought for a minute then got up.

"Nothing better to do. Sure, why not?"

"Excellent. Would you mind rolling that up and bringing it with you?" Watari folded the chair he had been sitting on and swung it over his shoulder. The girl rolled the sleeping bag and mat together in one. She figured that it would be easier next time it was needed.

They started to walk to the front doors when Watari noticed two things. "Very clever rolling, miss. Simpler for next time?" She nodded. "May I have your name please?"

"Oh ya. It's Constance, Constance Baker."

"Right then, Break that is what we will call you." Constance or Break was confused about this name he had just come up with for her. How did he get Break from Constance. Watari took note of her confusion.

"Well you _broke_ the lock, did you not? And if you rearrange the letters of your last name, Baker, you come up with Break. Everyone in Wammy's House is called by a nickname. As a ... security measure." Break now understood, and she'd have to get used to it because from Watari's tone of voice, it was sure to be what she was always called.

They entered through the front of the building and word must of spread of her acceptance. Hyper, little kids were running around trying to get a look at her over the heads of others. There were questions like ' What's her name?' or 'What class is she in?' Through all the excitement Break could see three boys at the back of the room near a door. One was dressed all in white, with white hair, he seemed very calm and non-excitable, as he was just sitting play with some odd toys and payed no mind to Break's arrival. The other two were older and more social looking. They were in deep conversation. One kept glaring at her as he spoke, that was the blond the other was a red-head that kept fiddling with his hand held video game. She had a feeling she'd get along fine with the quite one but the other two would be difficult.

" Quite, quite please."Watari commanded, everyone was silent at once but people were still bouncing around. "This is our new addition. Her name is Break. She has yet to take the test so I cannot tell you which class she will be in yet. Now please breakfast will be ready soon, so be on your way." There was a wave of "awww's and sighs as they filed out of the room. The three at the back were last to leave. The white haired one stayed a bit longer. "Near, please gather your toys and go join the others." Near obyed and picked them u p one by one. Leaving the little robot for last.

Watari turned to Break. "Now let's get you tested for classes."

She was led to a very small, very plain room. It housed one desk which had on top of it a pen. Break took the pen from the desk and push the desk in to a corner. She then got down in the middle of the floor and lay down on he stomach. Watari ducked out for a minute to get her 'test' paper. She put the paper on the ground and spread it out like a fan on the floor. It was a four page, double sided quiz. Fairly straight forward.

"I'm starting the timer in 3 ... 2 ... 1... GO!" She buried herself into it like a starving man would to food. Her feet swinging up to hit her butt each once each second. The questions were complicated and advanced but the timer seemed to move too slow for how fast she answered the questions. It ticked one minute as she finished the first page. Two minutes the second side. Three minutes, the third. She kept that pace and in 8 minutes finished.

"Done" she announced, staying were she was she started to draw on her hand. Watari got up from his place in the corner of the room and stop the timer.

"Good, very good. Eight minutes and thirty-two seconds, That's a new record from anyone. The closest anybody has come to that was Near, Eight minutes and forty-four seconds. Now let's check your answers." Break turned her hand to face Watari. Draw on it was a prefect replica of Near.

"Who is he?"

**Reviews Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was at camp!**

"Ah! You'll meet him later. We need to find you're class fit and get you cleaned up. I'll call Bridget to help you. Please step outside. I'll come find you later." Break did as she was told and left the room. Waiting for her outside in the bland hall was a tall red-head woman. She was wearing an old, plain, black dress and plain apron.

" 'Ello, muss Break. Miy names Brid't. Oi'm the maide her'. Wa'ari tol' me you migh' need sume cleanin' up. Come! Follow ol' Brid't now." Bridget held out her hand to Break and took it gratefully. She was lead down many diffrent halls, the next one just the as the last. Some lined with class room doors or dorms. The whole time they walked Bridget went on and on, talking senselessly in her thick accent that Break couldn't quite place. She was finally taken it to a large bathroom were there were individual large stalls with bathtub.

"Well, they work like you'r' avera'e tub. 'Ere's shampoo an' soap in 'dere foe ya. Get clean an' then we'll deal wif' dat' hair of yours." Break nodded and headed into the nearest stall. To her great surprise waiting for her was a clean change of clothes waiting for her. She undressed and climbed into the warm water. As she soaked the warmth of it soothed the kinks in her muscles, mostly in her back from sleeping on the ground. When she washed her hair, the suds for the shampoo turned brown from all the dirt in her hair and stack to her scalp. The same happened when she washed her body.

When she was all clean she dressed in her new clothes. What they had provided for her was fairly nice. A gray flannel ¾ shirt and long black pants. She was towel drying her hair as she stepped out of the stall. Bridget had step up a little haircut station at the huge round sink in the middle of the empty space.

"Oi, come. Sit yo'self down 'ere." Break obeyed and Bridget started snipping at her uneven and now obviously blond hair. By the time that Bridget had cut the split ends and evened it out, her hair was fairly short, compared to before. It fell just past her shoulders.

"Gosh! It feels so light."Break tossed her head around. Looking in the mirror. "Thanks, Bridget! It actually looks really nice." She hadn't seen her hair so short ever that she could remember! Before he parents were gone, did they keep her hair short?

"Rioght! Le's get goin'. Wa'ari'll nee' ya soon." Break followed her back on the same route they took to get there. The whole walk she tossed her head back and froth trying to get use to her new hair-style. Soon she found herself back in the small room that she had taken the test in. Watari was waiting there for her.

"Break, you look nice. And so does your test. You got everything right and then some. I think we can place you in the advanced class. We'll start you in classes tomorrow. I'll get you a guide until you have it memorized. Now I'll show you to your dorm.

He dorm wasn't big but it was better than the streets she'd been living on. The walls were of white and water stain a bit in places. There were two white beds. One was unmade and slept in, the other was pilled with books all about romance and life, mostly the death part of life. Everything else was in perfect order. The full length mirror was clean and the windows didn't have a speck on them. The floors were mopped and swept till they shone and the book case was stacked neatly in alphabetical order.

"I hope this is to your liking. Of course you will have to share a room with someone. Her name is River, she's a few years older than you and in different class leaves but I imagine she will be a great help."Watari told Break as she examined the room. "I will have her move her books to the bookcase and you can sleep in that bed. I'll leave you to get settled. Tomorrow I will have River wake you up and you guide will find you in the breakfast hall." Watari shut the door behind himself. Break was overwhelmed! All these books to read!

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the shortness. I've been trying to get longer chapters in.**

"Hey Break! Break! Wake up!" River was shaking Breaks should trying to wake her up. It was her first day and River had to show her around. She wasn't going to give herself a bad reputation.

"Oi, River you can stop I'm awake." Break flipped away from the wall to face where her roommate was standing. She was beautiful, red-brown hair in a very short bob and crystal blue eyes, she was thin and tall. Her only problems were ones Break had learned quickly. She cared only about her reputation and needed people to wait on her hand and foot.

"Come on get dressed, I'll be waiting for you outside the door. We need to get to breakfast."

"Sure, sure." River left the room and Break got out of bed. She had expected she would sleep in a little so she had kept her clothes on to sleep. That was the best sleep she'd had in a while. After all she'd lived on the streets with no mattress for about three years.

She slide out the door and check either wall for River. She was nowhere to be seen.

"BOO!" River jumped out from around the corner of the hallway in an attempt to scare Break. She didn't budge.

"Oh, come on weren't you even a bit scared?" River asked disappointed her attempt hadn't worked.

"No, a pack of rats is more menacing than you." She replied simply. River huffed and started down the all to what Break guessed was the cafeteria of sorts. So she followed her down the hall to eat. She was starved!

In the cafeteria there was a short line of kids, ranging from maybe 5 or 6 to 18 or 19, waiting in what seemed to be the food line. Several wooden tables and chairs were spread out along the floor for a place to eat.

"Come on Break. If you don't go now you'll be last in line." River pointed to the end of the line. Break looked at her then at the line then at River again.

"What do you mean 'if I don't get in line'?"

"Well, of course someone as beautiful as me would get other people to do that trivial stuff for her."

"Well, don't think it's me." Break stormed off to the end of the line.

We in line she started to look around at the people around her. There were some extremely short people, such as herself, tall people, blond people, brunette people. The person, though, that would stand out in a crowd was the person that came to stand behind her.

She recognized this one. This was Near. She still had traces of the picture of him she had drawn on her hand left. Near was unique in more ways than imaginable to Break. Seeing as he was around her age and hair silver-ish white hair that usually only the elderly had. But he didn't look old at all. Break actually thought him quite attractive.

"Hello,"Near said. It sounded like it was aimed at the air because of how empty his voice was.

"Oh, hi. Ummm.. your Near right?" Near twisted a lock of his hair around his finger and took a second to answer.

"Yes, and I don't recognize you so you must be Break. I'm supposed to show you around today." He's empty voice floated through the air.

"I 'preciate it. Thanks." She was a person of very very few words. The line started moving forward.

"Would you like to sit with me Break? That way I don't have to find you after we eat." He asked politely and quietly.

"That would be nice." Once again not very many words. Yesterday she was all energetic, what had happened? Was this how she really was when she was healthy and unexcited? They were quite as the line moved along and they got their food. A small bowl of scrambled eggs, a piece of toast and a box of orange juice. Though they ate in silence as well,Break learned a great deal about him by watching him. He had a habit of wrapping stands of hair around his finger and twirling them like she had seen him do before, he pulled small toys out of the pockets of his slightly over sized pajamas and always had a very odd way of sitting.

"Well Break, since were both finished let's head off to our classes."

**I always thought Near ate his toys! lol Anyway reviews please!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Another chapter! Sorry it took so long to post this one. I had some things I had to do so I didn't have time to write.**

**Chapter 5**

Near lead Break, speaking very little. Pointing out only things like where some of their other classes were, where the bathrooms were and what rooms were off limits. Break was comfortable with the lack of chatter that Near seemed to stick to. It seemed unlike the rest of the human race, he didn't feel the need to fill every second with mindless talking. People that did were the ones that bugged her, like River, that girl was probably afraid of silence, considering the fact she even spoke in her sleep.

"This is our first class. It's advance logic solving, everything is provided inside so don't worry about books." Near's voice brought Break's head back down from the clouds. There was just so much to take in! He had stopped in front of a faded red, metal door at the end of what was probably the farthest hallway in the facility, judging by the time it had taken Break to walk around to the over hang the night before and the time it took to walk to this room. Wow! It had only been the previous night. It seemed so far away already.

Near pushed the door open with great effort, his hands and him being so small compared to the door. The door swung open slowly with a loud creak. Near let Break go in before him in a gentlemanly manner then followed quickly after her. The door was too heavy to hold for long.

The blond boy and the red-head Break had seen talking in the corner upon her entry were inside the classroom. The red-head was turned in his chair to face the other one. They were chatting in the same manner as she had seen when she first saw them. She could now she the way that the two were dressed, that gave her a more solid read on what they were like. The blond's clothes stood out quite a bit against the pastel green walls. He was dresses in black from head to foot, she guessed that he was trying to look cool or tough. It only barely worked in Breaks opinion, after all cloths didn't make a person even though you can learn a lot about them that way. He also held a chocolate bar in his hand that he took a bite out of occasionally. Chocolate? This early in the morning? The other one had a video game again and seemed to be able to talk and play at the same time. He must have been a skilled gamer. His clothes were ... different to say the least. He had on a a stripped shirt and red tinted goggles, he had black pants and heavy looking black boots. Beside him on the table were a pair of black, wrist length gloves. Now this was what she considered cool. Though she preferred Nears laid -back style, he still looked cool.

The blond boy glared at her again, his blue eyes seemed like they were burning a hole in her. He obviously already didn't approve of her. He didn't even know her for the love of science!

"That's Mello. The other one is Matt." Break jumped slightly when she heard Near's voice. How could he have succeed but River not? It was probably because she was focused on something else.

"Oh! I don't think Mello is too fond of me." She didn't state it as a question but it was. Was this how he acted towards everyone? Or just her?

"He sees you as competition. He's always second to me, now he's worried he'll be third to you." Near explained as he walked past her to one of the empty seats in the room. He sat in the odd position she had seen him in before, with his feet on the chair and his knees in his hands. There were only about five desk and chairs in the room and two on the farthest side were occupied by Matt and Mello, while the back, middle on was taken by Near. Sitting opposite of Mello would probably be safest for her health. No matter where she sat she wouldn't be visible though. She was of course going to work on the ground, desks were too constricting.

The teacher walked in the door. She was a tall woman with very sharp features. Her jet black hair was cropped very short and highlighted with blond. She was oddly pretty, but not beautiful, just pretty. She walk to the front of the classroom where a chalkboard hung of the wall and wrote on the board, _Miss. V._

"So, I'm guessing our new student here would be Break. I'm Miss. V. It's a pleasure to meet you." The teacher smiled kindly at Break in the corner. She had her feet up on the desk and she was leaning forward onto her legs. Miss. V seemed used to this kind of odd behavior, as would be thought with the students she taught. Near sat oddly and Matt seemed to like video games. Maybe the chocolate was Mello's thing?

"Today I'm going to give you the test I was warning you about. Break, I know you didn't get to study for this but please try." Break nodded and grabbed a pen off the top of the desk. As Near had said everything was provided.

The papers were distributed and Break slid down on to the floor. She read the test over once. It was more of a philosophic test rather than logic but it could work as both.

It consisted of a drawing of a stool and the words, "Prove to me that stool does not exist. Use as many words as you would like." This was simple. She wrote two words on the page and walked to the front to hand it in.

"Done already?" Miss. V asked as the paper was slipped on to her desk, next to her apple. Break nodded and turned to walk away. "Break stay here. I want to look over your answer with you." She turned back and stood in front of the desk. The teacher looked down at the paper and read the two words written on it She then took a pen and put in the upper left corner _100._

"Nice answer, 'What stool?'. Full marks." It was whispered but someone still heard unfortunately that someone was Mello. As she walked past his desk to her own seat he spot out at her, "Don't think it's that easy to win. I will bet you." Great! Rivalry! Not what she was looking for here.

**Uh oh! Mello doesn't like her! Anyway please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**UPDATE!**

"Break." There was a soft knock on the wooden door as Near's voice woke Break. She rubbed her eyes to fix her vision a bit. It was odd having Near come every morning to wake her up now. Ever since River had gotten sick there had been nobody to wake her up in the morning.

"Ya, ya Near. I'll be out in a second." Break swung her feet over the edge of the bed and threw off the covers in one smooth motion. She shook out her legs and stood up. She walked over to the newly placed, but most defiantly not new, wardrobe that had been given to Break for lack of a better place to put it.

She swung open the doors of the wardrobe to show her ever growing collection of clothing. It was mostly loose, black things but there was the occasional gray or navy blue and at the end her collection of colored clothing she used for layering. Then her jeans, jeans were her second favorite piece of clothing. On the shelf above her cloths were her hats. She loved her hats! They described her mood in a way. If she was feeling particularly artsy that day she wore her beret, if she was feeling cool she wore her fedora. She picked out her clothes quickly, as to not make Near wait. It was fairly simple today, a red undershirt, a low cut black shirt and light wash jeans. Her hat today was a plaid red and black beret. Today was an art day.

She brushed she hair, it had turned brown over the years but not from dirt this time. It had just darkened till she became a brunette. Break was just about to walk out when she stopped with her hand only inches away from the rusted door handle. She turned and looked out the window directly opposite of her. From this window she could see all off the playground surrounding Wammy's house. Every morning for the past four year Break had stared out that window in the morning. It had been such a short time ago, in the scheme of things, that Break had come here. She was thirteen now. Through the years here so much had happened.

"Break." Near called from outside. She shook her head and opened the door. Waiting for her was Near. He hadn't changed at all since Break first meet him. He was on the floor playing with a collection of playing cards, making small card houses. He still wore the same plain white pajamas and still twirled his hair the same way.

Without even so much as glancing up, Near knocked down his little card houses on by one and gathered them up. He stuck the cards in his pocket and pushed himself off the ground.

"Shall we go?" Near asked rhetorically. Break nodded and they started off towards breakfast. Today was a weekend but breakfast was still served at the same time, and today was pancake day!

The cafeteria was packed with people trying to get first pick of pancakes. Break and Near took their spot in line and talked a bit. Break had managed to become the only person that Near would have whole conversations with.

"So, do you feel like going to town today?" Break asked him. The weekends were the only time that the Wammy's kids were allowed to wander around the town.

"Yes, that would be nice. I heard theres a new robot toy out. I would like to see it." Typical Near. Always thinking about toys.

"Oh and I want to go to the book store. Before River ... well ya ... she told me about a new romance novel coming out. She got me hooked on them." She was still slightly mourning over River's death. Even if she needed people to help her with everything she was a fairly decent person. It was really too bad that she had got sick. The cancer had taken her quick too. They had hardly even diagnosed her.

"The line is moving." And so it was. When they reached the counter they took their pancakes. Bonus! Today they had chocolate pancakes!

"Mello's gonna be happy." Break mumbled under her breath. She hated Mello. He was always trying to out shine her, but without even trying she would end up out shining him. He was a brilliant guy but he tried to hard.

They ate quickly so they could have as much time as possible to wander. But before they left Near realized he had left his money in his room.

"Hurry up, kay? I'll be at the front gate." Break called after Near as she slunk down the halls. She knew that he wouldn't hurry even if he was told to though. It wasn't his style. He liked going at things slow.

Break headed for the gate only to find she was not the only person meeting someone there. Matt was also waiting for someone, most likely Mello, after all those two were best friends.

"Yo, Matt!" Break shouted to him from down the path, trying to catch his attention. It worked. Unlike Mello, Matt was a good person and didn't have anything against Break.

"Ehhh! Break! How's it going? Out with Near again?" Surprisingly Matt didn't have to look up from a video game to ask her this. She ran up to him and put her hand on his shoulder to hold herself up as she caught her breath. The path was a lot longer than it seemed and she had been running full sprint.

"Ya. We're gonna head to the mall probably. I've been saving up again so I can go on another shopping spree."She smiled widely. Shopping! The most normal thing in her life, after all besides weekends she was surrounded by geniuses.

"Is all you think about shopping?" He asked smugly.

"If you must know it is not, I think about slapping you too. Is all you think about video games?" Their fights were all in jest but it still got them both fairly wound up. Matt's come back was cut off by Mello.

The two of them headed off and just as they turned out of sight Near came up beside Break.

"We should get going too." Near nodded and they walked silently to their destination.

**Yay! A longish chapter! They will be getting longer now that everything is set in motion. Mwahahahhahahhaha! REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! I'm done! Enjoy this last chapter an be sure to read the bottom comments ok?**

"This the one, Near?" Break held up a brightly packaged toy shiny robot toy and read out the package. "The WXCR45 Mega Bot?" The yellow letters weren't easy to read on the bright red box. So she had to squint and hold it to the light to read it properly.

"Yes. I believe that is the one." Near took the package from Break's hands, as he did so his skin brushed against Break's, sending an odd shiver down her spine. That had never happened before!He read it over carefully. He nodded, starting towards the cash. Break waited by the door as he handed the blond cashier a twenty dollar bill and did a double take on her. Did he think she was pretty? No, it couldn't be, Near wasn't interested in girls yet. Besides what did it matter to her?

Near took his change and pocketed it as he grabbed the white plastic bag with the words 'Toy Mountain' on it, off the counter. Ever since Break and Near had first found out the name of the toy establishment they though it was silly. 'Toy Mountain' implies that inside there is a mountain of toys, there was no mountain of toys.

"Now, where is it you would like to go to shop? Break?" Near pulled break back from her little world and back to earth. Spacing out was a bad habit of hers. She considered her choices for a minute. Then decided.

"I think I want to go to Karen's Punk Place today. It's not a far walk and it's the best and cheapest place." Near nodded and they walked down the street a little ways to Karen's Punk Place. They walked in, Near was used to standing out here. Seeing as he was wearing all white in a place dedicated to red and black.

Break ran immediately to the t-shirt section, where she examined the writing on the front and if she liked it, added it to her ever growing pile of clothes to try on. She pick mostly black shirts with snide remarks on the front, such as: one saying 'I love you;', but the love was crossed out and underneath was written 'hope something eats'. So in total it said 'I hope something eats you'.

Next she zoomed over to the pants, jeans and skirts. There were some great light wash jeans today, and despite how she hated skirts she was drawn towards a couple today. A red and black plaid, plaited one and a layered one with black under and red on top.

Of course, shoes! Today the only ones she saw and liked were a pair of mid calf light brown furry boots with a fur trim around the top and lace on the front. Next hats and accessories. A few silver bracelets and a news boy hat caught her eye.

She tried on her assortment of clothing, Near helping her critique everything, and in the end ended up with only 1/8 of what she had started with. The two skirts, a pair of light wash jeans, the 'I hope something eats you' shirt, the boots, hat and bracelets. All in all, it was a good haul.

She paid and they left no excitement there. There was excitement, though, when they meet Mello on the street there was.

"Well Near, I see you got your stupid little toy and what a surprise! Break went shopping, that's unusual." Mello snickered sarcastically. Break liked to shop! Most girls do, what's wrong with that!? Break eyed Matt, standing back nervously, trying not to get involved. He noticed her glare and shrugged. Nice to know she could count on him.

"Nice to see you Mello, but we must be going." Break urged, grabbing Near by the arm an pulling him past the arrogant blond. She mumbled something angry sounding as she past Matt and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Running away now, are we Break?" She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face the stupid boy that had just unknowingly challenged her. His face was smug and evil looking, Break imagined she looked much like that at this point.

"Heh! Run!? You should be right now. I've put up with it till now, but today, I snap.", she started storming towards Mello, her small shape didn't look threating compared to Mello's. "You have hated me ever since the first day. With no reason at all! Now you pick on me and my best friend ruthlessly! Have you no shame!?" Matt had dropped the game he had just bought and his mouth was hanging open, Near was wide eyed with surprise that the normally calm Break would start such a yelling match. Mello was just scared. Despite being over a foot taller than her and having more of a reputation for being the tough guy, he was scared shitless of this little girl. She could be very menacing when she wanted to be.

"I... well... SHUT UP!" He yelled at the pissed off little girl in front of him. Not a second later he fell forward with a scream of pain. Reveled from behind him was Near, his foot was hovering in the air were the back of Mello's knee had been a minute ago.

"What the hell was that for you little freak!?" Mello yelled from the ground. His face was covered in cuts and bleeding in several spots. He swung his hand out to try to grab on to Near's ankle but he moved before he could.

"Ya, Near I have to ask the same question. Why did you do that?" Break asked bewildered. Near thought about it for a minute then looked Break in the eyes and answered.

"Because I care about you...a lot." It started to rain, then pour. It was then that everyone there realized how late they had been out. It was already night time.

Before the rain drowned out all sound Break whispered, "Tonight is like that first night at Wammy's. It's a rainy night.

**THE END**

**Yes, it is a cliffhanger ending. I wanted to leave it up to you to make the rest of the story up. Maybe at night this is your fantasy? Now you can write your own continuation(in your head!! This fanfic belongs to me and only me! Your not allowed to write an ending cause that is stealing my characters!). Anyway please review. If there are enough reviews requesting an ending other than this I'll write it but this is most likely the end.**


End file.
